rolsaofandomcom-20200216-history
Tezachi
Tez Arachi (タズ, Tazu) is a supporting character of the Striking Blades series created by "XDenshaX" on Fanfiction.net. He resides in the Sword Art online universe and was an OC suggested by "Xephyrr". Tezachi was one of the 10,000 players who were trapped inside when it began. Appearance Tez stands at around 6'3" tall, towering over the regular Japanese-descendant population. His posture would make you assume he was a warrior in a past life. He has thick, long brown hair mostly topped up in a samurai bun. His forest green eyes are set in a determined line on his face. Within his stare is the cold, steely determination of someone facing almost certain death, but not letting the grandiose of the situation overwhelm him. Calm, cool and calculated. His attire consists of mostly robes with sparse patches of leather padding around the joints for protection, mostly relying on one's speed for survival. He would rather evade and counter attack than block and wait for the opportunity. Personality A kind of introvert, Tez is quiet and keeps to himself. He has a strong sense of justice and will never let anything unfair go unsettled- with as much diplomacy as he can offer. Tez is not as hot-blooded as he used to be, so he has a slow-boiling temper. He has been trained in the way of the sword when he was young... earning him a strong discipline. He acts like but a shell of himself when unprovoked, and stays that way until something extremely angers him. He doesn't joke around much, or show much affection for anyone these days unless he's teasing. He takes pride in his role as a Samurai. Pride that someone would do well not to mock. Background Tez has been good with a bokko since he was 5. He made the Kendo captain in his high school within the first week of school. He has a business man for a father and a now deceased mother so he does not lead the most interesting life. His junior year, he knew a bunch of kendo classmates that were into video games. He overheard them talking about the aspects of this new game "Sword Art Online" and became interested in the Virtual World aspect of it. The moment the beta was launched, he applied for it and was accepted. A year later, he entered the world of Sword Art Online once more and was among the 10,000 trapped players. Equipment Starter Equipment and Items # Iron Curved Sword # Light Robes # Leather Leggings # Leather Padding # Leather Sandals # Teleport Crystals x2 # Health Crystals x4 Later Weapons # Katana of Roses (Floor 11) # Obelisk Dagger (Floor 11) # Yukikage (Floor 30) # Black Lotus (End Game Katana) # Wave Kalis (End Game Dagger) Later Armor Divine Dragon Alliance Assault Team Set * Divine Dragon Alliance Armor * Divine Dragon Alliance Leggings * Divine Dragon Alliance General Cape Dragon Eye Robe Set * Dragon Eye Top & Vest * Dragon Eye Leggings * Dragon Eye Leather Bracers * Dragon Eye Leather Boots * Dragon Eye Belt Crimson Lotus Set * Crimson Lotus Kimono * Crimson Lotus Hitatare (Outer-Kimono) * Crimson Lotus Leggings * Crimson Lotus Leather Sandals * Crimson Lotus Belt-Sash * Crimson Lotus Wrappings Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) * Level: '''95 * '''HP: '''19750 Skills Buffs * Rasetsu - Gives the user a large increase to Attack, Speed, Regen, and much more with the downside of a major Defense decrease until the skill cools off. (www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oBp72Xdbtk) * Surudoi Ken - Tez's Unarmed combat gains 20% more Speed and Accuracy. * Iwa Ken - Tez's Unarmed combat gains 30% more power, but debuffs speed by 15%. * Zephyr Step - A buff that give the user 25% Speed increase and 10% Reaction time increase. ** Windwalker - Katana * Tsujikaze - (1-hit strike) - A straight, long-ranged strike that is launched from a slash from the blade. Glows yellow. * Gengetsu - (1-hit strike) - A half-circle that moves irregularly. Glows Purple. * Tsumujiguruma - (1-hit area strike) - An omnidirectional 360-degree whirling spin. Glows orange. * Ukifune - (1-hit strike) - Knocks opponent high into the air with an upwards slash. Glows Light Blue. * Iai - (1-hit strike) - An imperceptible to the eye 1-hit thrust attack that takes a few seconds to charge. One of the top techniques of Katana Skills. Glows green. * Muei Muso - (1-hit strike) This Sword Skill glows a Gray-ish White. Also a quick-draw style attack that extends the blade over a long distance, but levels anything in front of the user that isn't an immortal object. It can't cut through a player though, but it can cut severely deep. Causes bleeding. Can only be activated when using a Nodachi. * Kurosu - (1-hit counter) - A Sword skill that is indicated by the two swords of choice glowing Black. Both swords are thrust out in an X-formation at the immediate point of attack. Once the dual swords are hit, the attack is deflected with the flick of the wrist. That offsets the opponent and causes them to stumble, leading to a follow-up attack. * Dark Dash - (2-hit combo) - This Sword Skill glows Grey. A 2-hit, Stab & Slash combo where the user Dashes forward a short distance with surprising speed after charging it up, thrusts their sword in the center of their target and slashes upward with the Parrying Knife, stunning the target briefly enough for the user to remove the sword from the target's body. * Hiōgi - (3-hit combo) - Upward slash, downward slash, then thrusting combo. Glows Dark Blue. * Wind Reaper - (Multi-slash combo) - This Sword Skill glows white; More noticeable with a darker blade. A 3-Slash combo that first slashes horizontally across the chest level, then the slash is reversed twice- resulting in two rapid diagonal slashes. As he proceeds to level up, more slash combos are added to this Sword Skill. * Double Cross - (3-hit combo) - This Sword Skill glows Red. A 3-Slash combo that is when both the Parrying Knife and Katana are are wielded with the blades running along the user's forearm. The user, when the skill is activated, gains a speed boost for 10s. The Katana first slashes to the left in a diagonal slash across the center of the opponent, then the blade is quickly flipped around for a return slash. The Third slash is then performed when the user advances after the first two slashes and lashes out with the Parrying Knife in a diagonal slash in the opposite direction of the Katana's slash. A fourth attack can also be learned which is a blunt-ended thrust with the hilt of the Katana to the opponent's center, sending it staggering back. * Tekisui Seihyo - (3-slash combo) - This Sword skill glows Blood Red. It is a quick-draw style attack that initially extends the blade over a long distance as it is drawn, as if the speed and g-force of the draw forced the katana to extend its length. It is then followed by two direct slashes if the opponent is close enough; if the opponent isn't close enough, this part of the skill can be canceled or the user can include Sprint in between the followup slashes. One-Handed Dagger * Rapid Bite - (1-hit strike) A stab with the dagger. * Fud Edge - (1-hit strike) A basic slash with the sharp edge of the dagger. * Cobra Strike - (2-hit combo) Two rapid stabs at the enemy. * White Gleam - (3-hit combo) A skill that strikes three times to the gut. * Joint Blows - (4-hit combo) Strikes to the knee and elbow joints. Has a chance of crippling foes and disabling their arms and legs. Blade Throwing * Single Shot - Throws a single charged knife. * Double Shot - Throws two charged knives. * Triple Shot - Throws three charged knives. * Quadruple Shot - Throws four charged knives. * Quintuple Shot - Throws five knives at once. Battoujutsu Quotes * (To his Underclassmen) “You idiot. The purpose of Kendo isn’t to cut people down. It’s to learn the spirit of the warrior through swordsmanship. Not to defeat our opponents, but to elevate ourselves that we may strike. If you can’t get that through your thick skull then here, ‘Kendo starts and ends with a bow.’ It’s a sport that prides itself in decorum and manners above all else.” * (To Ren) "You're with, my team." Trivia * Tez is actually a very skilled cook. * Tez was voted 2nd in the polls for Sexiest Man in Aincrad during the '''Harmony Festival. * Tez is actually the main character of a different story on Fanfiction.net: The Wandering Dragon. It was made by "Xephyrr", the same person who suggested Tez to "XDenshaX". Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Player Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Character Category:Remnants of Light